Mi mundo patas arriba (vivencias de una guarda gris)
by ElaHawke
Summary: Avalon es una muchacha de apenas 18 años, y como cualquiera de su edad tiene ganas de aventuras; y de ir con su hermano fuera de las paredes del castillo en el que viven. Sin embargo; el día en que consiguió aquella libertad que anhelaba, lo habría dado todo por volver atrás. Una traición del arl Howe, amigo de su padre; perturba su mundo y se enfrenta a uno desconocido para ella.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! Ante todo me presento; mi nombre es Nara, y soy una gran amante tanto de los fics cómo de los videojuegos de rol (véase Skyrim, Dragon Age, Mass Effect, etc); y al ver que hay tan poquitos fics de la mejor saga que existe (es mi punto de vista, obviamente); pues he decidido empezar yo el mío. Sed pacientes, un saludo y espero que disfrutéis con la historia de Avy

SOLEDAD EN LA RUINA

Aquél día tuve una mala sensación.

¿Sabéis aquella sensación tan conocida de que algo va a salir mal? Pues con ella llevaba yo toda la tarde.

Me encontraba en mi estudio, terminando de revisar unos cuántos pergaminos y sumida en mis pensamientos. Estaba cabreada y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido entre Roland y yo. Estaba harta. Harta de que dirigiesen mi vida y de no tener un ápice de libertad.

-Vuestro padre os busca, mi señora.- oí una voz que provenía de la puerta.- Creo que os requiere para un tipo de recado a vuestro hermano...- solté las hojas y suspiré poniéndome las manos en las sienes. Mi hermano iba a marchar junto con la gran mayoría de nuestra guardia y mi padre; y no me hacía nada de gracia que quedásemos en una postura tan vulnerable al carecer de defensas.

-Ya voy.- dije casi gruñendo y oí cómo el soldado se marchaba. Así que salí de mi habitación, bajé y encontré a mi padre junto con el arl Howe en el gran salón. Conocía al amigo de mi padre desde que era una niña pequeña, tanto a él como a su hijo Nathaniel, con el que no me llevaba nada bien, pero los adultos le restaban importancia riendo y diciendo que solo eran cosas de los muchachos de nuestra edad...

Saludé al arl y estuve hablando brevemente con él. Me contó que llevaba ya bastante tiempo queriendo visitarnos pero que no pudo aparecer antes, y que esperaba que en una futura visita le acompañase su hijo, ya que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos "aun que tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño..." me dije. Le otorgué mis mejores deseos y me giré hacia mi padre.

-Avy, cielo, necesito que le digas a tu hermano que parta sin mí. Debe adelantarse, me han surgido varios asuntos que aún debo finalizar aquí, pero les alcanzaré más adelante. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué asuntos?.- alegué frunciendo el ceño. Mi padre como respuesta chasqueó la lengua

-¿Vas a hacerme caso alguna vez sin cuestionarme todo lo que te pido?- Hizo una pausa, como para esperar que yo contestase, pero en vista que no lo hice, decidió explicármelo.- Ha venido un guarda gris...¿Sabes lo que es?

-Una...¿una orden de valerosos guerreros?.- pregunté a pesar de saber ya la respuesta. Pues claro que sabía lo que era. Llevaba desde que era una niña estudiando la historia de toda Thedas, y aquella orden había sido un tema de estudio que me duró meses.- ¿Y qué hace aquí?.- pregunté curiosa.

-Una Ruina está empezando a asolar Ferelden de nuevo. Vengo a buscar nuevos reclutas para que entren en la orden. De hecho un soldado de vuestro castillo, un tal Roland Gilmore parece ser un buen candidato...aun que vos también seríais una buena opción. Dicen que vuestra destreza con las dagas y espadas son impresionantes.- dijo un hombre de piel tostada en el fondo de la sala, en el cual no había reparado antes.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. ¿En serio mis cualidades le parecían útiles?¿Por fin iban a servir para algo?

-¡No es mala idea padre!

-No – dijo casi al instante.- Me niego, Tú no estás hecha para eso. Una Ruina es algo muy serio, muere mucha gente. Es todo engendros tenebrosos y un archidemonio. Me alegro de que nunca hayas visto una y me sentiré aliviado si no la ves nunca de aquí en adelante. Así que deja ese tema, y ve a avisar a Fergus.

-Pero...

\- Ahora. Y no me hagas enfadar. Cuando vuelva al castillo más adelante lo hablaremos. Pero por el momento, mi respuesta es un no.

Tensé la mandíbula mientras soltaba un leve gruñido y después suspiré derrotada. Hice una reverencia tanto a Howe como al guarda gris, el cual se presentó como Duncan, y salí del salón para ir a buscar a mi hermano, como mi padre había ordenado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Salí casi de inmediato hacia los dormitorios y casi me choqué con un soldado pelirrojo que conocía muy bien.

\- ¡G...Gilmore! Hacedor...perdona, casi que caigo encima vuestro...

El chico sonrió levemente y se frotó la nuca tras cogerme de los brazos para evitar que me cayese.

\- Ya bueno...no me habría importado...-me sonrojé levemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Mi...mi madre...-comencé a decirle, pero él levantó una mano para que no siguiese con la explicación.

\- Lo sé. Vuestra madre se enfadaría y me acabaría echando finalmente del castillo. Me lo dejó bastante claro el año pasado cuando nos encontró...bueno no importa. Sois una Cousland. Y yo el hijo de un soldado que trabajaba también de granjero. No es posible. Ya lo sé. Y vos también.

Bajé la cabeza desganada y suspiré bajando los hombros.

\- No es justo...-casi murmuré.- Se supone que soy afortunada por haber nacido noble, ¿no es así? Entonces...¿por qué me siento tan desdichada? Apenas tengo decisiones para dirigir mi propia vida...

Roland suspiró y me hizo alzar el rostro.

\- Vuestro hermano y vos tenéis responsabilidades. Éstos terrenos necesitan ser gobernados por vosotros. Llegará el día en que tu hermano sea arl de Pináculo, o vos arlesa, y debéis estar preparada para cuando eso ocurra. Y cuando eso ocurra, yo estaré encantado de trabajar bajo vuestras órdenes si así lo queréis.

Conseguí dibujar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro a pesar de que carecía de emoción alguna. Alcé la mano y le acaricié el rostro con suavidad, intentando memorizar sus rasgos; sin embargo, poco después él cubrió mi mano con la suya y la apartó lentamente tragando saliva. Yo la dejé caer con un suspiro.

\- Por cierto...-dijo evitando mi mirada.- Nan te estaba buscando. Creo que tiene problemas con Grolten.- alegó cambiando de tema. Probablemente sería lo mejor...tenía un gran deber por mi posición social, y Gilmore era un gran amigo y un excelente soldado y compañero de entrenamiento. Pero no podía ser nada más.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué ha pasado con él ahora?

\- Creo...creo que se ha colado en la despensa de la cocina. Y claro...hay destrozos...

Solté un gruñido de exasperación mientras me frotaba el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano. Mi padre me lo ha ordenado...

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

\- No tardaremos mucho. Os acompaño a las cocinas y después volvéis a la búsqueda de vuestro hermano.-. Acepté a regañadientes y nos encaminamos hacia ahí. Noté que se revolvía algo nervioso.- Por cierto...me he enterado de que hay un guarda gris en el castillo...¿sabéis para qué ha venido?

\- Quiere evaluarnos para saber si sois apto para convertiros en guarda también. Cuando vuelva mi padre de ésta salida...Quizás pueda convencerlo de que yo también tengo aptitudes que podrían ser aprovechadas...Hola Nan, ¿que ocurre?.- agregué al llegar a nuestro destino. La cocinera torció el gesto al vernos aparecer y señaló con la cabeza hacia la despensa.

\- Tu perro. Sácale de ahí ahora mismo. No crea más que destrozos y ya no lo soporto más. Así que ¡saca ese chucho de aquí!

Puse los ojos en blanco abriendo la puerta junto a Gilmore y encontré a mi mabari moviéndome el rabo. Yo le sonreí.

\- ¿Pero quién es el perro más guapo y más listo?- le dijo con cariño. Él ladró alegre, pero luego gruñó dándose la vuelta. Roland me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Esperad...¿oís eso...?

Me tensé al escuchar unos ruidos tras unas bolsas que había en un rincón y saqué la espada justo en el momento en el que unas ratas enormes salían del fondo de la habitación.

No fue fácil acabar con ellas, pero entre los tres (Gilmore, mi perro y yo) conseguimos deshacernos de todas. Cuando salí a contárselo a Nan, alegó que seguramente sería culpa de mi perro, que él las habría atraído al lugar; aun que sabíamos que las razones de que las ratas se encontrasen ahí podrían ser miles...

Finalmente, Gilmore se disculpó y volvió a retomar su trabajo de soldado; y me encaminé hacia la habitación de mi hermano acompañada ahora por Grolten. Sin embargo, de camino hacia ahí, encontré a mi madre charlando animadamente con su amiga Leandra., su hijo Dairren (el cual había tratado de seducirme contadas veces aun que sin éxito alguno), y su sirvienta Iona.

Me detuve apenas unos minutos, simplemente para saludar y hablar de la marcha de mi padre y mi hermano; y recordarle a mi madre que la quería, y que no estaba muy de acuerdo con que saliesen tantos guardias del castillo.

Finalmente (por fín) llegué hasta los aposentos de mi hermano, miré brevemente a Grolten, el cual me miró ladeando la cabeza y le acaricié la cabeza.-

\- Bueno...Llegó la hora de "cumplir nuestra misión"- le dije al animal, el cual soltó un ladrido contento. Esa era mi vida. Encargo tras encargo dentro de aquel maldito castillo...habría pagado lo que fuese por un poco de aventura en mi vida.

Poco después me arrepentiría de haber pensado eso.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Abrí la puerta y el rostro de mi hermano se volvió hacia mí mientras sonreía. Su mujer, Oriana y su hijo, me miraron a la vez y me hicieron una inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

\- Vaya, vaya. Menudo honor. Mi propia hermana pequeña viene hasta aquí para despedirse de mí.- Yo alcé una ceja, entrecerré los ojos y poniéndome de puntillas le dí una colleja.

\- No seas tan creído. Solo he venido porque padre me ha pedido que te informe de que debes partir sin él.

Fergus me miró ceñudo y luego su cara pasó a ser comprensiva.

\- De...de acuerdo...¿Irás a una batalla con otros soldados, padre? - preguntó mi hermano al ver que mi padre entraba en la habitación junto a mi madre. Yo me crucé de brazos y puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Si tenías pensado venir hasta aquí para qué narices me has hecho venir a mí?.- Mi padre me ignoró aun que yo ya sabía la respuesta. Para despedirme de mi hermano en persona. Últimamente las cosas entre nosotros dos habían estado muy tensas, y mis padres hacían lo posible para que nos llevásemos bien. Cómo se notaba que ellos no convivían con un hermano. Yo le quería, obviamente, pero siempre hay peleas entre hermanos.

Mi padre abrazó a mi hermano deseándole suerte, y le aseguró de que pronto se uniría ellos, pero que debía terminar unos trámites con el arl Howe primero y con el guarda gris que había en el castillo.

Mi madre trató de persuadirle, diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento; algo que yo también compartía; sin embargo mi padre y mi hermano no lo tomaron en serio y siguieron adelante con el plan.

\- Y ese guarda gris...¿qué quiere?- dijo mi hermano anudándose el cinturón con la funda de la espada. Yo me froté la nuca.

\- Se llama Duncan. Por lo visto ha venido a por reclutas para su orden. Esta...esta interesado en Gilmore...-casi murmuré lo último. Mi hermano sabía perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Roland; y un rápido sentimiento de comprensión pasó por sus ojos; pero guardó las formas ante nuestros padres.

\- Sir Gilmore...tú eres mucho mejor que él en las batallas...casi siempre le ganas. ¿No ha mostrado interés en ti?

\- Digamos que lo ha "dejado caer"...y me gusta esa idea, pero padre...

\- Eso es algo que debatiremos cuando tu hermano y yo regresemos de nuestro viaje. Ahora el castillo quedará en tus manos. Veamos como te desenvuelves con eso primero.

\- ¿El guarda gris iba en grifo?- preguntó mi sobrino tirando con cuidado de mi vestido para que le hiciese caso.

\- Oren...los grifos no existen...-dijo la mujer de mi hermano a su hijo.

\- ¿Me traerás una espata, papá?.- Preguntó el niño con esperanza en los ojos. Fergus se rió y se puso a la altura de su hijo. Yo sonreí.

\- Se dice espada, Oren. Y claro que te la traeré. Seguro que acabas usándola muy bien y te conviertes en un fuerte guerrero.

El niño sonrió con ilusión y se giró hacia mí.

\- ¿Y tú me enseñarás a usarla, tita?

\- Pues claro que sí.- reí levemente sin poder evitarlo.- Los dos seremos unos grandes guerreros. -Mi cuñada gruñó de forma casi inaudible y se puso una mano en las sienes de la cabeza.

\- Fergus...te juro que a veces odio a tú familia...-dijo. Fergus sonrió cogiéndola de la cintura y la besó mientras ella le rodeaba con los brazos. Me giré para darles privacidad y ví como mi sobrino me miraba y se metía el dedo en la boca como si fuese a vomitar ante ese panorama. Yo sonreí y le revolví el pelo. Mi hermano cogió a su hijo en brazos y se despidió también de él tras darles un abrazo a nuestros padres. Luego me miró sonriente. Estaba claro que esa marcha de algún modo le entusiasmaba.

\- Espero que no te manden muy pronto a la cama, hermanita.- Yo sonreí de medio lado y me encogí de hombros.

\- Buenooo...está aquí lady Leandra con su hijo así que...¿quién sabe? Quizás acabe el día compartiendo cama...

Fergus soltó una sonora risotada mientras su mujer se escandalizaba.

\- Menuda descarada...no deberías decir eso. Solo tienes 18 años. Escandalizarás a nuestra madre. Además de a mi esposa, que ya lo has conseguido-me dijo él, a pesar de que sabía que ese comentario era totalmente en broma. Se hizo un leve silencio, hasta el punto de ser algo incómodo y suspiré. Después abracé a mi hermano, posando mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Ten muchísimo cuidado, ¿vale, Fergus?

\- Vamos, no hagamos un drama de ésto, solo me voy unos días y padre se unirá en seguida a mí. Solo vamos a explorar algunas zonas fereldanas; no nos pasará nada...

\- Fergus. Tu hermana tiene razón. Toda protección es poca...- dijo su mujer. Fergus le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

\- Todo irá bien. Además volveremos antes de que podáis echarnos de menos.- agregó. Nos despedimos de él en la puerta del castillo viendo como se alejaba a caballo con unos soldados; y cuando se perdió en la distancia; le deseé las buenas noches a mi cuñada y a mis padres y me retiré hacia mi habitación para descansar.


	4. capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Unos fuertes golpes que provenían del pasillo que daba a mi habitación me hicieron incorporarme cuando me desperté y ví a mi perro postrado frente a mi puerta gruñendo antes de soltar unos fuertes ladridos. Me levanté con rapidez, tomé mi armadura ligera y me la puse con prisa. Mi perro no solía actuar así a no ser que hubiese algún peligro cercano. Tomé la espada de mi arcón y tras tranquilizar un poco al animal, abrí la puerta.

Había cinco soldados luchando contra algunos guardias de nuestro castillo; solo que dichos soldados llevaban el escudo de la casa Howe como emblema. Entrecerré los ojos y apreté con fuerza el puño al comprender lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Hey chicos, aquí hay una!- dijo un soldado que acababa de clavarle la espada a uno de mis guardias en el estómago. Levantó el arma hacia mí y se acercó con celeridad. Salí a su encuentro decidida a luchar contra él; mientras mi perro atacaba a otros de los soldados.

Acabé clavándole la espada en el costado, y le rebané la cabeza a el que se me acercaba por detrás. Cuando les vencimos, salimos hacia el pasillo central y me topé de frente con mi madre; que al verme me abrazó con fuerza. Ella también llevaba puesta su armadura, y en la mano derecha llevaba su arco.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- me preguntó asustada. Yo asentí y le pregunté lo mismo. Cuando me aseguré de que así era, ella miró los cadáveres que había a mi espalda.- Los soldados de Howe nos están atacando...están traicionando a nuestra familia...pero...¿por qué?...-miró alrededor.- ¿Has visto a tu padre?

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y negué con la cabeza.

\- No su...supuse que estaría contigo...

\- No...-dijo cabizbaja.- Yo...fuí a acostarme antes que él; y cuando desperté con todo éste escándalo él no estaba a mi lado. Hay que buscarle...si está el arl Howe todavía aquí es posible que...

-Madre. No saques conclusiones precipitadas.- dije poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Yo estaba acostumbrada a mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones cruciales, pero se trataba de mi familia, y mi madre, aun que era diestra con el arco estaba muy asustada.- Seguro que está bien. Solo tenemos que entrarle. Padre es un hombre inteligente. Se habrá escondido en algún lado.- miré el arma de mi madre, la cual estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se estaban poniendo blancos. Le rocé la mano con suavidad, intentando pasarle algo de mi fuerza.- ¿Aún sabes cómo empuñar un arma, no?

Ella asintió.

\- Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que tu madre es una inútil?

Bueno, si podía contestarme así es que se estaba centrando, así que asentí con firmeza. Ambas tomamos aire y abrimos la siguiente puerta. Volvimos a encontrar la resistencia de algunos soldados, y tras derrotarlos entramos con rapidez en la habitación de Oriana y Oren; pero nada más entrar tuve que apartar la vista mientras notaba que mi estómago se removía con violencia y las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos . Mi madre, que se encontraba detrás de mí soltó un sollozo.

\- Mi pequeño Oren...-murmuró agachándose frente al cuerpo inerte de Oren, que aun tenía la mano agarrada a la de su madre, la cual estaba en el suelo del mismo modo. Puse los dedos en el cuello de ambos y negué con la cabeza a mi madre.-...ese monstruo...¿cómo ha podido...?

\- Te juro que acabaré con él. Aun que tenga que recorrer todo Ferelden, madre. Mataré a esa bestia. Me cobraré venganza por todos nosotros.

Mi madre se limpió una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla, y me miró. Pero no era la típica mirada de una madre cariñosa, era una mirada madura, llena de confianza, ansiando una venganza. Asintió y se levantó.

\- Vamos. Tenemos que ir a por tu padre. El tiempo se nos acaba.- asentí al igual que ella y me levanté. Abrí el armario y tomé una de las dagas de mi familia. Ya tenía la espada, pero luchando con dos armas a la vez era más diestra, rápida y letal.

Nos abrimos paso por casi todos los pasillos y salas del castillo; llegamos a la cámara familiar; tomé el escudo y las armas de mi familia; y llegamos hasta el salón donde se estaba librando una enorme batalla. Acabé lo primero con una maga que había junto a las puertas; donde se encontraban varios de nuestros guardias y Gilmore haciendo fuerza para que los soldados que trataban de entrar por ahí no lo consiguiesen.

Cuando conseguimos acabar con todos los enemigos; Gilmore se acercó con rapidez a nosotras.

\- Mi señora, milady; debéis marcharos ahora mismo. No tardarán en conseguir entrar...van a asaltar el castillo; así que debéis poneros a salvo.

\- ¿Habéis visto a mi marido?.- preguntó mi madre aún con el corazón compungido.

Él asintió.

\- Sí. Se marchó hacia las cocinas al empezar al ataque. Le dije que se ocultase una vez ahí. Creo que llegaron a herirle, pero se puso a salvo.- los sonidos de las puertas eran cada vez más fuertes y se notaba que a los guardias les costaba contenerlas. Roland me miró con desesperación.- Marchaos ya. Por favor...

Mi madre se dirigió hacia las cocinas cuando le dije que ahora iría yo. Quería hablar antes con Gilmore.

\- Vente con nosotros...ponte a salvo...-le cogí de la mano y él me sonrió con tristeza acariciándome la mejilla.

\- No puedo. Tengo un cometido, y ese es asegurarme de que las fuerzas enemigas no venzan. Tengo que proteger el castillo, pequeña.

Suspiré despacio con un gran gesto de dolor en mi mirada y le dí un apretón fuerte en la mano. Asentí finalmente alzando un poco el rostro.

\- De...de acuerdo...-murmuré mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. No quería dejarle. No ahí donde era casi seguro que moriría... Roland me quitó la lágrima con suavidad y bajó el rostro hasta encontrar mis labios, los cuales acarició con los suyos. Me besó con desesperación, sabiendo que seguramente no nos volveríamos a ver nunca y apoyó la frente contra la mía al separarse.

\- Ojalá en otras circunstancias...-murmuró.- Si consigo salir vivo de ésta te buscaré. Te lo aseguro.- me afirmó. Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me dio un último beso.- Te quiero, Avy

Yo le acaricié la mejilla y asentí con la cabeza.

\- Y yo a tí. - le confesé. Mi madre me metió prisa y miré a Gilmore profundamente a los ojos.- No mueras. ¿Vale? Vive. Vive por mí. Por nosotros, No dejes que te maten.- Tomé aire, le miré una última vez y me alejé hacia las cocinas con rapidez mientras Roland gritaba órdenes a los demás soldados y se dirigía hacia el portón a ayudar a los demás.

Encontramos a mi padre en el suelo sujetándose el costado, del cual emanaba demasiada sangre. Mi madre y yo nos agachamos rápidamente a su lado.

\- Cariño...-comenzó a decir tomando la mano de mi madre.

\- Bryce, no, no hables...-dijó presionándole la herida, intentando contener la hemorragia.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo el guarda gris entrando por la puerta que hacía unos segundos había atravesado con mi madre. Me miró fijamente.- ¿Vendréis conmigo para convertiros en guarda gris?

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Q...qué? Pero...Sir Gilmore...

\- Él prefiere quedarse aquí. Me ha dicho que me asegure de sacaros de aquí con vida. Y a vos siempre os tuve en cuenta. Sois muy buena luchando.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- N...No. Tengo que quedarme con mis padres.- Era duro pero...estaba claro que mi padre no iba a poder salir de ahí con vida. Y no quería irme en ese momento decisivo.

\- No...-oí a mi padre tragando saliva.- Lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí con vida y encontrar a tu hermano. Contarle lo que ha pasado.- hizo un gesto de dolor.- Él es el nuevo arl. Sois los últimos Cousland. Sobrevive. Sobrevivid los dos; y cobraros vuestra venganza.

Me quedé unos segundos pensativa y después miré al guarda gris y asentí de forma casi imperceptible, pero él me correspondió al gesto y me ayudó a levantar.

\- Madre...

Ella negó.

\- Márchate cariño, mi lugar está junto a tu padre. Haz que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti y asegúrate de que se nos recuerde.

-Os quiero...-les dije intentando no llorar. Oímos como los portones del castillo finalmente eran traspasados, y el guarda me cogió del brazo con rapidez para huir.

\- Y nosotros a ti- logré oír antes de lograr escapar


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

\- ¿Vas bien en el caballo?.- Oí que me decían Duncan.

Le miré brevemente y asentí. Llevábamos ya cerca de semana y media de viaje y apenas había comido y mucho menos entablado conversación. No sabía exactamente qué hacía ahí. Y yo era la que maldecía mi vida por carecer de emoción...No era más que una estúpida mimada. Y ahora lo había perdido todo. Lo único que me animaba ligeramente es que Grolten; había salido tras de mí al escapar y se había unido a mi aventura. Ahora era lo único que me quedaba. Y si seguía adelante era por no dejarle solo. En cuanto encontrase a mi hermano; lo que pasase conmigo ya no me importaba.

Habíamos encontrado algo de resistencia cuando huimos; pero acabamos sin problemas con ellos. No dejaba de pensar en mi padre desangrándose, mi madre abrazada a él cuando me marché, en Oriana y Oren, en Roland...cerré los ojos con fuerza "Hacedor, no dejes que muera a manos de esa gente. Permite que sobreviva a ésto..."

Duncan paró y se apeó del caballo. Yo le miré sin comprender frunciendo el ceño. Señaló el cielo. Vaya...¿Ya se había hecho de noche? La verdad es que ya ni me daba cuenta de cuando amanecía y cuando anochecía. Bajé del caballo y acaricié a Grolten, el cual me obsequió con un lametón en la mano. Sonreí de manera muy débil.

\- Yo también te quiero, chico.- dije y me senté en la hierba. Duncan hizo una pequeña fogata y me tendió algo de cecina para comer y me dió agua. Bebí un largo trago, pero no quise comer. Dunca me miró duramente.

\- Tienes que comer algo. Debes encontrar a tu hermano, pasar la prueba de los guardas grises y vengar a tu familia. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo si apenas te tienes en pie?

Gruñí y le arrebaté la cecina de la mano.

\- Ya me la como, ¿vale?

\- Por cierto. Siento lo ocurrido. Espero que entiendas que tu padre estaba muy malherido como para poder sacarlo de ahí...

Le dí un mordisco a la carne seca y después lo miré asintiendo. Claro que lo entendía. Pero eso no quitaba que me doliese su pérdida.

Cuando terminamos de "cenar" (Duncan también me hizo comer algo de queso con la cecina), me acosté en la hierba y Grolten se tumbó a mi lado apoyando el morro en mi brazo. Le dí un beso en la cabeza, y este resopló y se acomodó apoyándose en mí. Yo le pasé el brazo alrededor y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo. Me sentía cansadísima. Y lo único que hacía esos días era cabalgar como una zombie y dormir. El tiempo lo cura todo dicen pero...tardaría lo suyo...

Pasó otra larga semana hasta que llegamos hasta Ostagar. Duncan por el camino me fue distrayendo, contando cosas que les pasaban a los guardas que conoció, cosas que les pasaban a chicos que él formo como guardas...sin embargo ni una sola mención al ritual de iniciación. Por lo visto era un secreto. Estaba tan ensimismada en las historias de él que apenas vi que nos adentrábamos en una especie de campamento; pero la presencia de un hombre me sacó de aquel ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Duncan! Me alegro de verte. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nunca pensé que fueses a ir tan lejos. Alistair me dijo que habías ido hasta pináculo. A ir a por un tal...¿Gilmroe o algo así?.- dijo un hombre que yo conocía bien. Por reuniones sociales cuando era más pequeña, tratados, órdenes...estaba frente al mismísimo rey de Ferelden, Cailan

-Gilmore.- le corregí yo casi sin pensar. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo yo corrigiéndolo?¿Me había vuelto loca? ¿Qué confianzas son esas con el rey? ¿Quieres acabar en el extremo de una horca?

-Ah si, Gilmore. Eso era. Pero...¿No sois vos, no?- dijo mirándome. Yo me atreví a alzar un poco el rostro y negué con la cabeza. Él me miró ceñudo.- Y sin embargo vuestro rostro...esperad...¿sois la pequeña Avalon?- dijo alzando las cejas. Yo me revolví levemente en el sitio. ¿Cómo que pequeña? Ya era mayor de edad. Y él apenas me sacaba unos cinco o seis años. Sin embargo asentí abrazándome a mi misma.- Por lo que veo Duncan te ha reclutado. Me alegra saberlo.

\- Tampoco es que le hayan quedado muchas opciones...toda mi familia ha muerto a manos del arl Howe. Excepto mi hermano...-dije de un tirón.

\- Tu hermano está explorando en la espesura korkari...-me informó ceñudo.- Duncan...¿podrías explicarme lo ocurrido en Pináculo?.- dijo el rey al guarda. Éste asintió.

\- Se vieron envueltos en una trampa. Howe había ido con el pretexto de unos asuntos de títulos nobiliarios. Por lo visto planeaba casar a su hijo Nathaniel con ella, pero Bryce no estaba muy seguro de querer unirlos. Sabía que a la chica no le gustaba el muchacho, no se caían bien y...creo que es por eso que les atacó. Traicionó su tratado de paz y acabó con la vida de los Cousland que quedaban ahí en ese momento. Excepto con ella.

Yo me quedé estupefacta. ¿Qué mi padre había hecho qué? Entonces...¿eso significaba que mi familia había muerto por culpa mía? Me costaba respirar, notaba que mi garganta se me cerraba, así que me incliné ligeramente.

\- Lo...lo siento, majestad, tengo...tengo que marcharme un momento...-le dije y salí corriendo del lugar mientras Grolten me seguía.

Me senté en una roca cercana al campamento, y me quedé mirando al horizonte. Noté minutos después que Duncan se encontraba detrás de mí, pero no me dí la vuelta.

\- No...no creí que contaros lo ocurrido os ayudase a superarlo...pero quiero que entendáis que no es culpa vuestra. La culpa es de Howe y de su ansia de poder. Vos no habéis tenido nada que ver.

Tomé un palo del suelo y se lo lancé a Grolten, el cual pareció infinitamente feliz por tener que ir a buscarlo.

\- Se que queréis hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo cierto es que sí es culpa mía. Si me hubiese esforzado por que Nathaniel y yo congeniásemos mejor...Quizás mi familia seguiría viva. Prefería sacrificarme yo a lo que les ha ocurrido a ellos...

Duncan se sentó a mi lado.

\- Vuestro padre quería veros feliz. Es por eso que lo hizo. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano tuvo varias pretendientas antes de encontrar a Oriana. Pero no creo que el padre de ninguna de ellas hubiese querido asaltar vuestro castillo. El arl Howe es una persona que se ha dejado llevar siempre por los títulos y el poder. Una unión entre vuestras familias le habría hecho más fuerte, y tu padre al evitarlo le ha enfadado. Pero lo hizo por tí. Para que no tuvieses una mala vida. El deber de un padre es asegurar la felicidad de sus hijos.

Sentí un pinchazo cuando nombró a Oriana. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a mi hermano? Yo había perdido a mis padres pero...él había perdido a padres, esposa y a su hijo...no podía ni comprender lo destrozado que se sentiría al saberlo...

Duncan me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Ahora te necesito centrada, ¿de acuerdo? En los momentos en los que estés sola me parece bien que decaigas. Pero ahora te necesito en plenas aptitudes. ¿Entiendes? Y cuando La Ruina acabe y todos los engendros que asolan este lugar hayan caído; volveremos a recuperar vuestro castillo con Fergus; lo restauraremos y enterraremos a vuestra familia como los nobles que eran.

Atiné a asentir levemente y Grolten me devolvió el palo. Fui a relanzarlo cuando oí una voz detrás de mí.

\- Milady, siento todo lo ocurrido. Ahora vuestro hermano no se encuentra aquí, salió hace ya un rato a explorar, pero os juro que le avisaremos cuanto antes y que el arl Howe recibirá el castigo que merece; que es tras la cuerda de una soga..-Asentí de nuevo y murmuré un agradecimiento. Él me sonrió.- Bien...ahora debo marcharme con los soldados. Duncan te guiará en el camino a la iniciación y te dirá todo lo que necesitáis. Buena suerte. ¡Ésta noche triunfaremos!.- Y sin más se alejó del lugar. Fruncí el ceño. No es que me pareciese el rey un incompetente...pero me parecía que su belleza estaba por encima de su razón. Y sí, era un hombre atractivo; pero no muy precavido, y eso era peligroso.

\- No parece tomarse muy en serio todo éste asunto de La Ruina...-le dije a Duncan. Grolten saltó hacia mi brazo y le dí el palo para que jugase con él y comenzamos a adentrarnos en el campamento.

\- Es cierto. Eso es porque él no cree que esto sea una verdadera Ruina. Pero yo estoy seguro de que se equivoca...la reina Anora es más perspicaz en los temas de éste tipo.- dió una palmada.- ¿Estás preparada? Te recomiendo que pasees un poco por el campamento para familiarizarte con él. Yo puedo cuidar mientras tanto de tu perro. Hay dos aspirantes a guarda también. Uno se llama Daveth y el otro Ser Jory. Seguramente te los encuentres. Y busca a un chico llamado Alistair, es rubio, con armadura de guarda y de 20 años. Él os acompañará durante toda la iniciación, al igual que yo.

Me dijo. Suspiré. De nada me iba a servir seguir compadeciéndome de mí misma. Me sacudí los pantalones; y me puse a cruzar el puente que llevaba a la parte interna del campamento; con al mente abierta, y dispuesta a enfrentarme al futuro que ahí me aguardaba.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Caminé por el campamento suspirando. Yo no me había acostumbrado aún a esas cosas...necesitaría tiempo para aceptar a mi propia persona que tenía que seguir adelante con todo eso y que había una amenaza que debía ser parada. Al menos si no lo hacía por mí misma lo haría por Duncan. Al fin y al cabo si estaba viva era gracias a él.

Un hombre me saludó en cuanto crucé el puente; y me explicó rápidamente lo que había en el campamento y tras preguntarle, también me dijo dónde podría encontrar a Alistair. Me estuvo dando varias instrucciones y me dijo que sería a la noche siguiente cuando nos enfrentaríamos en batalla a aquellas criaturas. Un escalofrío me recorrió, pero asentí levemente.

Se lo agradecí y entré en el lugar, encontrándome con una mujer mayor, que se presentó a sí misma como Wynne. Una maga que serviría de apoyo en la batalla de la noche de la batalla. Hablé un poco con ella; la cual me dio algún que otro consejo y me moví por el lugar hasta ver un pequeño puesto de mercado. Ahí es dónde conocí a uno de los reclutas. El llamado Daveth. Por lo que pude conocer de él tras una pequeña conversación fue que era un ladronzuelo; y seguramente dominante en el arte de la seducción (el hombre estaba bastante bien, no me malentendáis, pero no estaba yo de humor para seguirle el rollo).

De todos modos, ya que estaba en ese puesto; vendí algunas de las cosas que portaba; como la daga de Oriana. La espada y la armadura de mi padre sin embargo no las iba a vender; pero dicha armadura no podría ponérmela. No a menos que me reconociesen y que Howe viniese a por mí.

Subí un pequeño tramo de escaleras a mi derecha y ahí conocí a un desertor que había colgado de una jaula, y estaba custodiado por un guardia.

\- Hola...-dije acercándome a él. El hombre pareció sorprendido de que me dirigiese a él, sin embargo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.- ¿Por qué estáis ahí?

Pareció reacio a contestarme, sin embargo tras mirarme unos segundos más suspiró.

\- Por desertor...-miró unos segundos al guardia y después me miró a mí con la cabeza ladeada.- oid podría...¿podría pediros un favor? No me dan nada de comer desde ayer y me muero de hambre. Solo quiero aun que sean unas sobras de comida y algo de agua...no pido más...

\- ¿Por qué no te han dado de comer?.- Vale, sería un fugitivo pero...pobre hombre.

El sonrió con tristeza.

\- Estamos en una guerra, ¿no? La gente no tiene tiempo para alimentar a un traidor...¿me ayudaréis entonces?- yo suspiré y miré alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué desertaste?- pregunté por curiosidad.

\- ¿Y eso qué más dá? ¿Acaso importa?.

\- Me importa a mí. Si voy a ayudarte al menos quiero saber si hago bien en ofreceros mi ayuda.

El hombre sonrió.

\- Qué niña tan dulce. Lo único que voy a explicaros es que me arrepiento y que no volvería a suceder. De todos modos no os estoy pidiendo mi libertad, solo saciar parte de mi hambre. Prefiero morir por mano de los engendros que por no tener suficiente comida...

Suspiré cansadamente y me froté la nuca.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer...- dije acercándome hasta el guardia que lo custodiaba. Cuando le vi le saludé y el hombre me devolvió el saludo cortésmente. Me preguntó si podía hacer algo por mí y le sonreí un poco.- Veréis...el hombre al que custodiáis...dice que tiene hambre y que lleva varios días sin comer...

El guardia borró la sonrisa de su cara y torció el gesto.

\- Así es. Pero no nos sobra mucha comida que digamos; y prefiero reservarla para los soldados que quedan aquí que para un simple traidor. Además va a morir de todos modos y es un gran pesado.

\- Vamos...me ha dicho que no quería desertar...

\- Pues claro; ¿Qué va a decir sino? No va a salir de ahí de todos modos.

\- Claro, entonces, ¿si no va a salir por qué aferrarse a una mentira? Vamos...seguro que os ha sobrado algo de comida...

El hombre soltó un leve gruñido.

\- Vale, vos ganáis.- abrió una bolsa que había en el suelo y me pasó un pañuelo con queso, pan y algo de carne que no me atreví a preguntar qué era. Luego me pasó una pequeña botella.- Ya tenéis agua y comida. Y ahora dejadme en paz.- le sonreí agradecida e hice una pequeña reverencia.

Me acerqué al hombre enjaulado, el cual casi llora de la emoción al ver la comida.

-Muchísimas gracias milady. No lo olvidaré. Esta noche mi estómago no me dolerá tanto gracias a vos.

\- Eso ha estado bien.- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me volví y le miré ceñuda. Él en cambio me sonrió y me tendió la mano.- La recluta de Duncan, ¿no? Nos acaban de decir que la nueva recluta era mujer. Mi nombre es Ser Jory; del Risco Rojo. Yo también soy un nuevo aspirante a guardia. Aun que espero que cuando todo ésto acabe pueda volver con mi mujer y mis hijos a casa.

\- Oh...encantada entonces.- dije tendiéndole la mano y estrechándosela.- Oid sabéis dónde...

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra Alistair?- adivinó por mi cara de perdida. Asentí y él señaló hacia las escaleras que acababa de subir- Sí. Baja por ellas; sube por las que están girando a la izquierda y luego el otro tramo de escaleras que verás a la derecha. Ahí es dónde se había citado con el mago que yo recuerde.

Se lo agradecí y fui por donde Jory dijo, y no me tomó más de un minuto. Ahí estaban dos hombres manteniendo una discusión. De todos modos preferí no inmiscuirme, no era asunto mío, así que esperé a que la riña acabase. No tenía claro si el enfrentamiento era porque a ese tal Alistair no le gustaban los magos o por ese en concreto. Finalmente el mago se marchó hecho una furia y Alistair al verme se acercó hasta mí.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo bueno que tienen Las Ruinas es que unen a la gente...

\- ¿Cómo...cómo dices?.- pregunté. ¿Se suponía que eso era una presentación? Era un chico de pelo rubio ceniza y los ojos de color miel. Era joven, como dijo Duncan tendría unos veinte años; y tenía una apariencia que le daba un leve aspecto de "tontorrón" que hacía que me cayese bien al momento. Además parecía una persona dulce, y de los hombres que me había cruzado ahí era el más apuesto que había visto. Me sonrojé levemente ¿Pero ahora en qué narices estás pensando? ¿De verdad crees que es el mejor momento para pensar en eso?. Carraspeé recomponiéndome.

\- Ah...espera, debes ser la nueva recluta de Duncan ¿No? Me dijo que te enviaría a hablar conmigo. No serás maga espero...

Alcé una ceja. Entonces si que tenía problemas con los magos en general y no solo con el de antes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Sería un problema?.- Vi como el chico palidecía y buscaba una forma de disculparse, así que negué con la cabeza.- Tranquilo. No lo soy. ¿Qué problema tenéis con ellos?

\- No es ningún problema es solo que...generalmente no me suelo llevar bien con ellos.

\- Entiendo...bueno. Me llamo Avalon.- dije tendiéndole la mano.- Soy la hija del teryn de Pináculo.- le dije. No iba a ir pregonándolo por ahí. Pero ese chico era de la confianza de Duncan y se suponía que estaba con amigos en ese lugar.

\- Cierto, ése era el nombre. Perdonad no me acordaba. -Tomó mi mano y me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano. Yo alcé la ceja y retrocedí levemente.

\- Yo...prefiero que no me tratéis como una noble. Aquí somos todos iguales; así que de recluta a recluta.- El chico sonrió levemente, casi como agradecido. Parecía que no tenía experiencia de estar con mujeres, y me pareció bastante tierno.

\- Lo siento es que...no suele haber guardas grises entre nuestras filas. Creo que bueno; sois la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que se va a presentar a la prueba.

\- No...¿No hay mujeres?.- pregunté confusa.

\- No. No suele. Lo común es que todos los nuevos que vienen sean hombres. Aun que es una pena la verdad...

\- Probablemente seamos demasiado inteligentes para vosotros.- le dice ladeando la cabeza sonriéndole de medio lado.

\- Puede ser pero entonces eso ¿en qué os convierte a vos?

\- En una suerte increíble.- dije con rapidez. Él se quedó unos segundos pensando en mi respuesta y soltó una risotada. Yo no pude evitar sonreír. La primera sonrisa sincera desde...bueno, aquel "accidente".

\- En fin, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Tenemos mucho que hacer y solo tenemos un día para finalizar los preparativos y hacer el ritual antes de la batalla. ¿Ya habéis conocido a Daveth y a Jory?.- Me preguntó. Yo asentí.- Bien, una cosa menos que hacer entonces. Cailan piensa que ganaremos y es mejor un rey entusiasmado como él. Además somos muchos. Espero que eso sea suficiente...Bueno, es hora de ir con Duncan.

\- Alistair...-dije. Él se volvió hacia mí.- En la batalla...quiero decir...nunca he visto un engendro tenebroso...he luchado contra...soldados pero...

El chico me tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

\- Estaré con vos en todo momento. No te preocupes. Impresiona un poco al principio pero...mata a todo engendro que veas y todo irá bien.

\- Vale...gracias...me alegra ir con vos...

\- Pues creo que sois la primera persona que piensa así. Pero bueno, os lo agradezco.- dijo y ambos fuimos hasta la hoguera donde se encontraba Duncan con Daveth, Jory y Grolten.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

-Debéis entrar en la espesura korkari. Tampoco es necesario que os internéis demasiado; pero necesito que recojáis sangre de engendro tenebroso. Como mínimo de tres de ellos. Y necesito que vayáis a buscar unos documentos. Os he marcado en el mapa dónde deberían encontrarse.

-Y...¿Por qué no los habéis ido a buscar vos?.- Alistair me dio un leve empujón, pero no iba a permanecer callada.- Esto...¿tiene que ver con nuestra iniciación?

Duncan asintió y yo asentí a su vez. Vale. Sangre de tres de los bichos esos y los documentos que necesitaba. Era algo fácil de cumplir y yo estaba bastante animada dentro de lo que cabe. No por que tuviese ansias de luchar y ponerme a buscar aquello. Sino por la única cosa que tenía en mente en esos momentos: mi hermano estaría ahí.

Y sin embargo me equivoqué. Recoger la sangre fue relativamente fácil. Ahí abundaban los engendros y a nuestro paso nos encontramos a varios soldados que habían luchado contra ellos pero que habían tenido un final fatal. Al principio aquellas bestias imponían; sin embargo morían como cualquier otro ser, y eso me daba ánimos a seguir adelante. Llegamos hasta el lugar marcado con el mapa y nos pusimos a buscar los documentos. Vale, una misión sencilla pero...¿dónde se encontraba Fergus?

Vimos una caja rota, similar a un cofre y me acerqué hasta él. Me agaché para examinarlo y escuché una voz que descendía por las escaleras que teníamos a un lado.

-Vaya, vaya...¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Unos intrusos en mi casa?.- Todos nos giramos hacia la voz y vimos a una mujer con un báculo de madera a su espalda. Llevaba una ropa que poco dejaba a la imaginación y una hombrera con plumas de algún animal. No parecía tampoco muy mayor. Como mucho tendría unos 26 o 27 años; con el pelo negro azabache recogido en un moño y los ojos de un curioso color dorado.

-No te fies de ella.- dijo Alistair a mi lado poniéndome una mano en el hombro.- Es una bruja de la espesura.

-Es...espera, ¿una bruja?.- dijo Daveth alterado a mi lado.- ¡Nos meterá en su caldero y nos convertirá en sapos!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me habían tocado unos compañeros bastante idiotas la verdad. Me acerqué con paso decidido a la mujer.

-Un placer conoceros. Mi nombre es Avalon. Sentimos haber perturbado la tranquilidad de tu hogar. Ignorábamos que esta fuese tu casa.

-Vaya...esa sí que es una buena presentación. Y no es mi casa, es solo que yo vivo aquí. Mi nombre es Morrigan, por si os interesa y...¿me equivoco si lo que estáis buscando son unos documentos?.- Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo sabes perfectamente porque lo más seguro es que los hayas robado tú.- le enfrentó Alistair. Lo de éste chico con los magos no tenía remedio.

-Alistair, no puedes echárselo en cara. No sabemos si los tiene ella.- me giré hacia él. El chico me miró con estupor.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te vas a poner de parte de ella...

-No le "caigo" muy bien a tus amigos, ¿no?

Alistair la fulminó con la mirada.

-No, es que las "caídas" no suelen ser muy buenas, ¿sabes?.- Le dí un puñetazo en el hombro a Alistair para que se comportase.

-Ignóralo. Y bien, ¿podrías decirme lo que sabes de esos documentos? ¿Dónde están?

-Unos hurloks intentaron robarlos, vete tú a saber para qué, y mi madre los derrotó y guardó dichos documentos, los protegió hasta que alguien los necesitara.

-Tu...¿tu madre?.- dijo Alistair confuso. Ella se pasó una mano por la cara con exasperación.

-Sí, cerebro de guisante, ¿de dónde te crees que he salido? ¿De un árbol?.- Ella se volvió hacia mí.- Si los quieres acompáñame y te los daré.

-Yo...no me fío mucho de ella. Seguiría mirando por aquí por si acaso...-murmuró Jory y vi cómo Alistair se mostraba de acuerdo con él. Yo gruñí.

-Haced lo que queráis. Yo me voy con ella. Es la única pista que hemos recibido; y pienso recuperar esos tratados.

Alistair soltó un sonido exasperante.

-Espeeeera. Vamos contigo.- dijo mirándome. Yo le sonreí y fuí tras la bruja. Conocimos a su madre. Flemeth, quien mantuvo una breve conversación y me dijo que yo no era ninguna necia, que era rápida con mis respuestas, pero que de mis compañeros no podía decir lo mismo. Yo me mordí la lengua para no reírme de ellos. Nos entregó los tratados y se despidió de nosotros.

-¡Esperad!.- le dije antes de que volviese a su cabaña.- ¿Por casualidad habéis visto a un muchacho de casi 30 años, castaño, de ojos claros con algunos guardias?.- Flemeth pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Avalon, no es momento de eso. Tenemos prisa y...

-Alistair. Es la única familia que me queda. Si Duncan hubiese desaparecido aquí ¿qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?.- dije sabiendo lo mucho que le importaba el guarda que me había salvado al rubio. Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Que sea rápido.- me dijo. Flemeth me indicó que hacía unos días había visto un pequeño grupo de soldados que se internaba hacia el corazón del bosque; pero la espesura era muy grande y no los había vuelto a ver. Suspirando le agradecí la información y Alistair me puso una mano en la espalda para volver. Morrigan nos mostró el camino de vuelta y se despidió de nosotros.

Ya teníamos la sangre y los documentos. Era hora de volver con Duncan y comenzar el ritual.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Cuando volvimos al campamento, Duncan guardó los documentos en su cinto y vertió la sangre de engendro en una gran copa. Después nos apartamos de la hoguera y nos reunió en el lugar donde había conocido anteriormente a Alistair. De camino, me recogí mi cabello; el cual era de color chocolate, y me hice un trenza. Al menos así no me molestaría en la cara

-Debéis saber que esta es la parte más difícil, que solo lo más fuertes, y de corazón más puro sobrevivirán. - alzó la mirada hacia nosotros.- Un paso adelante, Daveth.- dijo. El chico nos echó una última mirada a Jory y a mí y tomó la copa aguantando la respiración.

Duncan se apartó hacia atrás con la copa cuando el chico pegó un sorbo y se reunió a un lado con Alistair mirando al muchacho. El chico comenzó a retorcerse sobre sí mismo y de repente alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo abriendo mucho los ojos. Nos percatamos de que se le habían puesto totalmente blancos; y después cayó con un sonido seco al suelo. Alistair apartó la mirada y Duncan se acercó para tocarle el cuello. Suspiró y le cerró los ojos al chico.

-Lo siento mucho Daveth...-dijo él. Hacedor...ahora dudaba de que yo fuese a sobrevivir a eso. "No. Tienes que tener más confianza contigo misma. Te lo debes tanto a ti como a tu familia. Y además le hiciste una promesa a Roland..."- Jory. Un paso adelante...

Noté como Ser Jory se ponía tenso a mi lado, y retrocedía unos pasos sacando la espada de su cinto.

-N...no...¡No! ¡No podéis hacerme ésto. Tengo una mujer e hijos que cuidar! ¡No podéis hacer ésto!

-No podéis elegir Jory; es vuestro deber desde el momento en que vinisteis conmigo.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Entonces...lo siento mucho Sir Jory pero no me dejáis otra opción.- rápidamente Duncan sacó la espada que llevaba en la espalda anudada y se la clavó en el estómago al soldado del Risco. Yo me tapé la boca con las manos para evitar gritar y miré con horror a Alistair. Él me retuvo la mirada unos segundos, para después bajarla y después yo volví a mirar con algo de miedo a Duncan.

Duncan suspiró y limpió la sangre de la espada en la camisa que sobresalía por la cota de malla y se giró hacia mí.

-Es una pena pero; así es como debe ser. Una vez eliges este camino no hay vuelta atrás. O lo tomas; o mueres por ello.

Tomé aire y Alistair asintió con la cabeza, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante. Duncan me dio la copa; de la cual dí un sorbo. Era eso o morir atravesada por su espada como lo había hecho Rory segundos antes.

Caí al suelo de rodillas al notar un agudo dolor y un gran quemazón en la garganta. Abrí los ojos pero no veía lo que me rodeaba. Tuve una visión de un montón de engendros con antorchas, una gran batalla, un gran dragón rugiendo y después, oscuridad absoluta. No sabría decir si aquella visión había durado segundos, minutos o incluso horas; pero para mí fue una eternidad.

Gemí levemente, abrí con pesadez los ojos, y vi a Duncan y a Alistair inclinados sobre mí.

Está viva...- murmuró Alistair sin apartar los ojos de mí, aun que estaba claro que se diriía hacia Duncan. Él asintió y me tendió la mano para que me levantase.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- me dijo con algo se preocupación.

Bien pero...el dolor ha sido increíble.,..y las visiones...aún no me encuentro muy bien...- "y aun no me puedo creer que matases a Sir Jory" me dije. Pero no lo dije en voz alta. Él me había salvado al fin y al cabo de algún modo...no lo quería de enemigo

Duncan asintió y le dio un golpecito a Alistair en la espalda.

\- Sí, ya se que no es fácil todo esto. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, y luego ve a hablar con el rey. Querrá verte. Al menos uno de vosotros ha sobrevivido. Ya es más que lo que suele haber de normal...

Tragué saliva. ¿Así que me reclutó pero tenía en mente que seguramente moriría? Qué estupendo...

Me froté la nuca mientras Duncan se alejaba y se acercó Alistair de nuevo hacia mí justo antes de que mi perro apareciese de nuevo a darme lametones en la pierna. Le sonreí levemente y le acaricié la cabeza. Alistair saco un amuleto con forma de colgante y me lo tendió. Le miré ceñuda sin saber muy bien que era.

-Algo de sangre de engendro de la que te ha convertido.- me dijo. Volví a mirar el colgante. Ahora que lo decía era cierto, no me había fijado bien, pero era un botecito con algo rojo y espeso dentro. - Es para que nunca te olvides de lo que has pasado, y que si lo has conseguido es porque lo mereces. Me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido tú.- Me revolvió levemente el pelo y yo tragué saliva con fuerza. Me sonrió una última vez y se marchó por el mismo lugar que momentos antes lo había hecho Duncan. Me volví hacia Grolten mientras me colocaba el amuleto.

Bueno...pues parece que lo hemos logrado...¿no es así? Soy una guarda gris...- mi perro soltó un ladrido de aprobación mientras meneaba el rabo y yo le sonreí. Descansé unos minutos y después me reuní con Cailan.

Lo encontré junto con algunos soldados, y al lado de Loghain, los cuales parecían estar discutiendo.

Os digo que las cosas no son así. Necesitaréis más refuerzos. Además es una estrategia estúpida...

El rey miró a Loghain con algo de furia y se apoyó en la mesa.

Loghain, os tengo aprecio por ser el mejor amigo de mi padre, pero yo soy el rey y soy el que toma las decisiones. Ya os lo he dicho. Ésta no es una auténtica ruina, lo sabemos ambos. No voy a desplegar todas mis fuerzas cuando se que podemos vencerlos esta misma noche. Esta "ruina" acaba hoy aquí. Y no hay más que hablar.

La reina no aprobaría esta decisión...-dijo Loghain ceñudo.- Mi hija en ese sentido es más estratégica.

Vuestra hija no está aquí ahora mismo. Está en Denerim. Donde debe estar haciéndose cargo de otros asuntos reales. Yo me ocupo de las batallas. Ésta gente necesitan a alguien que los lidere. Y yo soy ese alguien. Ni usted, general Loghain, ni su hija, la reina Anora; sino yo; el rey. Asumidlo.

Loghain gruñó levemente y comenzó a hablar entre dientes. Yo carraspeé desde atrás para no irrumpir de repente. Cailan y el general se volvieron hacia mí y el rey me sonrió. He de reconocer que esa sonrisa me recordaba a alguien; pero no sabía muy bien ubicarla. Quizás...

-¡Vaya! ¡Has sobrevivido! Me alegro muchísimo. Estamos planeando el ataque de esta noche...quería felicitarte. A partir de ahora eres alguien muy especial.

-Yo...yo no me siento muy especial...- le dije.

-Pues no te subestimes. Lo eres.- ví como Loghain ponía los ojos en blanco ante esa afirmación, pero decidí pasarlo por alto.- Os recomiendo que vayáis junto a Alistair para ultimar los detalles. Duncan os explicará vuestro trabajo esta noche.- Asentí para alejarme, pero Cailan me agarró del brazo y me mandó una mirada seria.- "En la guerra, victoria; en la paz, vigilancia; en la muerte..."

\- "...sacrificio"...-concluí. Ese era el lema de los guardas grises. Oí a Roland recitarlo varias veces. Torcí el gesto. Roland...ojalá estuviese vivo...suspiré después de que Cailan me pusiese la mano en el hombro y me acerqué hasta la hoguera donde estaban Alistair y Duncan, supuse que esperándome para explicar lo que debíamos antes de comenzar aquella guerra.


	9. Chapter 9

No quiero que os involucréis demasiado. Vosotros os dirigiréis directamente hacia la torre norte y cuando lleguéis a lo alto encenderéis la almenara. Solo así comprobaremos nuestra ventaja y atacaremos con más certeza.

Eh...espera...¿significa eso que NO ESTAREMOS en la batalla?

Duncan suspiró y puso la mano en sus sienes mirándome a mi brevemente. Yo me encogí de hombros.

A mí no me miréis. Estoy de acuerdo con él. No sé por qué no nos destinan a la batalla en sí.

Haréis lo que tenéis que hacer y fin de la discusión. No hemos visto aun al archidemonio en esta Ruina y no sabemos si realmente habrá uno...

Y...en caso de que lo veamos...?

Pues mancharemos la ropa interior...- me contestó Alistair.- De todos modos...una vez terminemos con esa tarea ¿podremos unirnos al rey?- dijo mirándome brevemente a mí. Yo le asentí de una manera casi imperceptible, como animándole para seguir adelante.

Bueno...-comenzó Duncan- Una vez terminéis con la almenara supongo que no habrá ningún problema; sin embargo prefiero que esperéis a que os lo confirmen antes de hacer nada ahí abajo. Es peligroso y de momento no es de vuestra incumbencia.

Chasqueé la lengua junto con Alistair y nos miramos levemente. Se frotó la nuca y me sonrió levemente. Yo tragué saliva y clavé mi mirada al suelo. ¿Pero qué narices me pasaba? ¿Me estaba volviendo lela o algo?

¿Preparada? Deberíamos acercarnos a nuestra posición para cuando la batalla comience.

S...Sí...tienes razón...vayámonos...- dije volviendo a mirarle. Él me asintió y nos marchamos hacia el puente que nos llevaba a la almenara.

Cogí aire. Una cosa era luchar en mi hogar; contra guardias de un traidor. Pero aquellos seres, aquellos...monstruos...eso era otra cosa...

Apreté con fuerza la espada que llevaba y me apresuré colocándome en el cinto una daga larga de doble filo. Estaba instruida en la batalla a dos manos; así que prefería llevar conmigo dos armas (aun que una de ellas fuese obviamente menos dañina que la otra) para combatir.

Aquello no era la espesura. Había cientos; posiblemente miles de aquellos seres. Y no iba a ser fácil. Pero nada lo es en esta vida. Llegamos hasta el comienzo del puente, junto a una torre y casi al acto tanto Alistair como yo nos detuvimos mirando hacia abajo. Vimos cómo un resplandor rojo (causado por las antorchas de los seres) se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaba posicionado nuestro ejército. Un ser con armadura dorada estaba al frente. Tras él pude ver tanto hurloks como genloks (los seres que conocí en el bosque) y...espera...¿Esas cosas enormes eran ogros?...No, ahora no te pongas nerviosa...tienes que ser fuerte. Tanto por tus padres como por Roland...

Y comenzó la batalla. El hurlok de armadura dorada dio la orden de avanzar con un gruñido. Cailan se mostró sereno junto a Duncan y tensó la mandíbula, pero en su rostro se podía ver confianza y decisión.

-¡Arqueros!.- exclamó para que tensasen sus armas para disparar. Esperaron y liquidaron a la primera línea de engendros que se acercaba.- ¡Perros!- continuó el rey mientras los hombres que se ocupaban de cuidar a los perros los soltaban para que se precipitasen contra el enemigo. Pude ver gran cantidad de los animales sesgando cuellos y mordiendo cabezas; pero también pude ver como a alguno le atravesaban con una espada. Volví la cara. No quería ver eso. No quería ni imaginar que a Grolten le pasase aquello. Por lo visto no fui la única a la que le ocurrió lo mismo. Tanto Duncan como Cailan había imitado un gesto similar al mío. El rey apretó el puño.- ¡Por Ferelden!- gritó finalmente y todos el ejército se aproximó hacia la batalla con un grito.

Algunos engendros se había quedado atrás, con catapultas, con las que nos atacaban con rocas ardiendo. Una de ellas impactó en la torre que teníamos Alistair y yo justo detrás y eso me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡Alistair, vamos!.- dije cogiéndole del hombro. Él al igual que yo, pareció reaccionar y comenzó a correr al igual que yo hacia la torre, sorteando las bolas de fuego que impactaban en el puente y que acababan con los arqueros situados ahí. De hecho, una de ellas casi me da, si no fuese por que Alistair tiró de mi brazo con fuerza casi al final de puente cuando no me percaté de una de ellas. Me pegó contra su cuerpo y me separé con rapidez de él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes continuar?- me dijo. Yo asentí con la mirada y seguimos con rapidez hacia la torre derrotando a algunos engendros más que se habían posicionado en las faldas del edificio y que luchaban junto a algunos soldados.

-¡La torre! ¡Han tomado la torre!- gritó un hombre acompañado de otro bajando una de las rampas que llevaban ahí. Al vernos se acercó.- ¡Los engendros han tomado la torre. Nosotros solos no podemos derrotarlos! ¿Sois...sois guardas grises no es así?.

Vi como Alistair torcía el gesto para mandarles retirarse, pero le puse una mano en el hombro y señalé con la cabeza al hombre que estaba detrás del que había hablado.

Él es mago. Y una espada más nos vendría bien. Que nos acompañen. Sé que no confíes en los magos, pero no estamos en posición de discutir por esas cosas ahora.

Alistair suspiró y finalmente me dio la razón. Así que nos dirigimos hacia la torre Alistair, el mago, el otro guerrero y yo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía claro que no iba a ser nada fácil llegar hasta ahí arriba.


	10. Chapter 10

-Vale...-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vamos avanzando hasta llegar arriba?

Alistair me asintió y nos pusimos en camino con rapidez, pero alerta. Entramos en una sala grande, a los lados con madera amontonada e incinerada. Alistair iba delante de mí; pero cuando iba a adentrarse le grité que parase. Se volvió confuso y me agaché a su altura tomando una cuerda atada a los lados que había ahí puesta. Saqué la daga de mi cinto y la corté; lo que ocasionó que unas flechas se clavasen unos metros delante de nosotros. Alistair tragó saliva y me miró brevemente.

-Gra...gracias.- me dijo. Yo le sonreí levemente.

-Te lo debía, ¿recuerdas? Ahora estamos en paz.- le contesté. Me volví hacia nuestros acompañantes.- ¿Vosotros estáis bien? De ahora en adelante tened cuidado con los engendros. La boca bien cerrada y si tenéis alguna herida lo más alejada posible. Si os infecta su sangre podríais morir. - Alistair me miró inquisidor, como regañándome por lo que acababa de decir. Sí, puede que eso fuera parte del ritual; pero me importaba más que consiguiésemos sobrevivir ahí que guardar un secreto.

Avanzamos con rapidez y pronto aparecieron tres hurloks armados con espadas. Nos quedamos combatiendo contra ellos cuando algo me dio con fuerza en la espalda. Le clavé la espada con fuerza al hurlok que tenía frente a mí antes de volverme. Junto a la puerta de salida había un genlok con...¿un báculo? ¿Eso era posible?...antes de poder seguir preguntándomelo, aquel ser creó una bola de magia con su báculo y lo lanzó contra mí, así que me tiré hacia un lado para evitarla. Vale, ahora no tenía dudas al respecto...

Mientras creaba otra bola, tanto el guerrero del que desconocía el nombre como yo nos acercamos a él con rapidez; pero mi compañero tuvo tan mala suerte de que la otra bola le dio en un costado y cayó al suelo. Me coloqué tras el genlok sin que se diese cuenta y cuando iba a clavarle mi espada noté que esta se enfriaba considerablemente; hasta que pude ver cómo trozos de hielo caían del filo. Miré confusa a Alistair, y al guerrero en el suelo; a quienes también les había ocurrido lo mismo. El mago me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Yo murmuré un gracias y le rebané el pescuezo al monstruo.

Me acerqué después al guerrero y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí...aquello que me dio en el costado duele un poco y me arde; pero puedo continuar...- no hacía falta que me dijese eso. Yo misma notaba aquel quemazón en mi espalda. Le hice un gesto al resto para seguir adelante y casi lloro de alegría al ver las primeras escaleras. En fin...planta baja completada...esperaba que, aun que fuese con más heridas llegar hasta arriba de una pieza...

No voy a extenderme con cada piso simplemente diré que unos cuantos pisos más fueron similares. Algunos cortes, magulladuras, espadazos...pero nada que una buena noche con unos cuantos ungüentos no pudiesen curar.

-¿Crees que Duncan y el rey estarán bien?- dijo de repente Alistair cuando estábamos subiendo al penúltimo piso. Yo me giré hacia él y vi que me estaba mirando esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Yo me froté el cuello con incomodidad.

-Yo...n...no lo sé...eso espero...- no quería mentirle. No lo sabía y ocultarle la verdad no serviría de nada. Suspiró y siguió hacia delante, pero le cogí del brazo para que se volviese.- Oye...sé que estás preocupado por Duncan...pero si de verdad quieres asegurarte de que está bien; lo mejor será terminar aquí, buscar a Loghain y preguntarle si podemos unirnos a la batalla. ¿De acuerdo?- le mantuve la mirada hasta que el asintió.

-Sí...tienes toda la razón...acabemos con ésto.- Le dí un golpe de ánimo en el brazo y seguimos avanzando.

Nos adentramos en una sala con unas 5 jaulas con un perro en cada una. En las otras salas entré con precaución, pero en esa no me entretuve y me cercioré de que los perros estaban bien. Y al momento del pasillo del fondo aparecieron varios hurloks y otro de esos genloks con báculo (cómo odiaba a esos malditos bichos. Había luchado solo con uno, pero el moratón que se me iba a formar en la espalda para mí ya era suficiente). Uno se abalanzó sobre mí y mi tiró al suelo mientras yo le empujaba con las piernas. Miré hacia atrás y ví junto a la puerta algo que me llamó la atención.

-¡La palanca!.- le dije al mago, ya que era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta. El chico miró hacia donde yo le decía y con rapidez se acercó hacia la palanca y tiró de ella. Las jaulas se abrieron y los perros comenzaron a ayudarnos a luchar contra ellos.- Ahora si empieza a ser una pelea más justa.- le dije al ser. Reuní todas las fuerzas posibles; le empujé alejándome de mí y le segué las piernas. Me levanté y le clavé con fuerza la espada en el corazón ( si es que aquellas cosas lo tenían).

Me acerqué hasta el genlok, que estaba apuntando a Alistair; el cual ya estaba peleando contra dos. Le arrebaté el báculo de las manos y le dí un fuerte golpe en el cráneo con él. Después le corté la cabeza. Decidí guardarme el báculo. Quizás me sirviese más adelante. Me giré hacia mis compañeros y ví que estaban cansados y magullados, pero no podíamos parar ahora.

-Un piso más chicos y todo esto habrá acabado.- les dije. Me acerqué a uno de los cajones que había y encontré varios huesos. Los cogí y se los dí a los perros. Se lo habían ganado. Pensé en Grolten y suspiré esperando que estuviese vivo y bien. Duncan me lo había pedido prestado, sabía que era un fiel sabueso. Y yo acepté...pero esperaba que no hubiese sufrido la misma suerte que el otro al que vi morir. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta que daba a la última planta de la torre.

Oímos un gruñidp grave y un sonido como de mascar bastante repugnante. Les hice un gesto a ellos para que mantuviesen silencio y nos adentramos intentando no hacer ruido.

Ahí delante de nosotros estaba un ogro gigantesco disfrutando de un soldado que debía de ser su merienda o su cena. Le estaba sacando los órganos mientras se los comía haciendo bastante ruido al masticar. Puse un gesto de asco. Si no estuviese tan nerviosa y enfadada estaría vomitando. Eran estos momentos en los que prefería volver a mi casa, a mi vida anterior y deseaba que nada de ésto hubiese pasado.

Oí un chasquido a mi derecha y me volví con rapidez. Ví al guerrero que nos acompañaba mirar hacia abajo y seguí su mirada. Había pisado unos huesos. Levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia mí y ambos nos volvimos hacia el ogro; el cual ya se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Solo había vuelto la cabeza, pero estaba claro que nos veía perfectamente. Soltó al soldado que estaba degustando y lo tiró a un lado. Se volvió por completo quedando frente a nosotros y soltó un fuerte rugido; lo que ocasionó que parte de nuestras armaduras quedasen bañadas por la sangre y las partes de cuerpo que aún quedaban entre sus dientes,

Saqué la espalda y la daga con rapidez a la vez que me imitaba Alistair. El guerrero fue con rapidez contra el monstruo antes de que pudiésemos advertirle, y prácticamente con el dorso de la garra lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Pudimos oir el chasquido de sus huesos al chocar contra la pared y no pude evitar girar la cabeza para no verle.

El mago por su parte había estado retrocediendo hacia la puerta. Y tomando aire nos dijo:

-¡Id a por él. Yo trataré de frenarle, pero no prometo nada!.- nos dijo. Alistair y yo nos miramos una última vez mientras el chico lanzaba un hechizo congelante al ogro. Éste se quedó unos segundos quietos, pero en seguida siguió dando golpes con los brazos hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Segundos después quedó otros segundos convertido en roca, lo cual nos sirvió para seguir con los ataques.- ¡Apartad de ahí!.- oíamos al mago y al momento nos apartamos. Lanzó un hechizo que parecía un camino de fuego que salía directamente de su bastón y que impactó de lleno en el ogro. Éste con ira rugió, tomo carrerilla anteponiendo sus cuernos y se abalanzó contra el mago mientras el chico gritaba aterrorizado. Mientras se levantaba, yo le dí varios espadazos en las piernas; hasta que, aun cansado, me dió un manotazo y me lanzó unos metros lejos de él en el suelo. Me incorporé lo justo para ver como Alistair cogía su escudo y le daba varias veces a la garra de aquel animal, hasta que la dejó caer. Aprovechó para subirse a él y clavarle la espada con violencia en el pecho mientras que con el escudo le daba entre sus cuernos causándole ahí una herida abierta. Finalmente cayó al suelo.

Juraría haber visto todos esos últimos movimientos en cámara lenta; pero seguramente sería por todos aquellos entrenamientos que tuve con Roland donde me enseñó a distinguir cada uno de ellos detalladamente.

-Vamos, date prisa y enciéndela.- me dijo Alistair mientras recuperaba la espada del ogro. Yo me levanté, me acerqué hacia la hoguera y me apresuré a encenderla. Oímos algunos gritos provimientes de la batalla y Alistair y yo nos miramos sonrientes. Nuestros compañeros no habían tenido la suerte de salir con vida, pero nosotros habíamos concluido nuestra misión. O eso creíamos. Oímos como de un portazo abrían la puerta y observamos a varios genloks alfa (sí, esos que tan bien me caen), con algunos engendros más. Lo último que recuerdo fue recibir más de 6 flechazos antes de ver cómo un pájaro gigante entraba en la torre y de ver cómo nuestras tropas se retiraban antes de caer inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 11

-gñññ...-murmuré dándome la vuelta. Estaba en algo mullido, y me dolía el pecho y la espalda. Me sentía fatal. Abrí los ojos y me froté la cabeza mirando alrededor. Todos los recuerdos de aquella torre me vinieron de golpe y me incorporé de golpe; pero eso hizo que soltase un gemido de dolor.

-oh...vaya. Ya estás despierta...-oí al fondo de la habitación. Ahí me encontré a aquella bruja que había conocido en la espesura. La que me dijo que había visto a mi hermano cerca de ahí...

-oh...qué...¿qué ha pasado?¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?.- me miré el cuerpo. Tenía una gran venga sobre mi pecho que me tapaba también la espalda.- ¿Son graves mis heridas?

-Os trajo mi madre. Se convirtió en pájaro y os sacó de la torre. En cuanto a tus heridas...Sí, son graves, al menos más que las de tu compañero; pero sobrevivirás...

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿que su madre se había convertido en pájaro y nos...?espera...¿mi compañero?

-Con compañero te refieres a Alistair?

-Sí, aquel llorica con el que viniste la primera vez. No ha dejado de llorar desde que se ha despertado...-dijo molesta. Fue cerca de una estantería y se puso a mirar varios libros.- Por cierto, mi madre, Flemeth ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.- dijo. Yo bajé el rostro pensativa. Aún tenía que pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

-No...no es justo...eran sus amigos...y...¿Por qué nos salvó a nosotros tu madre?.- ella suspiró y se giró para mirarme cruzando los brazos.- Sí, yo me he preguntado lo mismo. Un noble habría sido un mejor rescate.

-Resulta que soy noble.- contaataqué. Ella alzó las cejas y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. Miró mis vendajes y fue hacia un rincón a buscar vendas y unos ungüentos. Acercó un bol con agua y unos trapos.

-En ese caso lo siento, no quería incomodarte. - comenzó a quitarme los vendajes y solté un leve gruñido.- Sí, sé que es molesto, pero tengo que curarte o se infectará...- Tiró los vendajes ensangrentados a un lado y se puso a limpiarme las heridas del pecho. Me fijé en las marcas que tenía ahí que me habían dejado las flechas, y aún notaba el ardor de mi espalda.

-¿Por qué Loghain replegó las tropas? Cuando llegamos arriba se supone que era para que el ejército atacase con más fuerza...

-Mira guapa, ni siquiera sé quien narices es Loghain; así que mucho menos voy a saber la razón de porque hice alguien eso. - Me puso el ungüento con cuidado y tomó las vendas para volver a envolver mi pecho en ellas. Después abrió un arcón y sacó algo de ropa de mujer.- Toma, ponte ésto. No es una armadura pero de momento hasta que encontremos alguna te servirá para mantenerte caliente. Y el corsé mantendrá la venda donde debe estar. Mi madre y Alistair están fuera. Dejaré que te vistas y luego deberías salir a hablar con ellos.- Yo asentí hacia la chica tras suspirar.

-...¿Morrigan...?- La chica se volvió hacia mí sorprendida seguramente de que recordase su nombre. Me miró con algo de compasión en los ojos y esperando que prosiguiese.- Gracias. Por todo ésto...

-Ya...-Ella se revolvió inquieta algo sonrojada.- Claro...n...no ha sido nada...- y salió con rapidez de la habitación. Yo tomé los ropajes y comencé a vestirme con cuidado de no mover las vendas y no hacerme demasiado daño al moverme. Cuando terminé de vestirme, me peiné el pelo con los dedos. No lo solía llevar suelto, pero no me iba a poner ahora a recogérmelo. Suspiré y salí de la habitación afuera. Me encontraba en la espesura, junto al lago; justo donde había estado con Alistair, Jory y Daveth cuando fuimos a por aquellos documentos.

Alistair estaba hablando con la madre de Morrigan; y al verme primero quedó impactado (supongo que por verme con esa ropa y el pelo suelto. Solo había llevado armadura y el pelo recogido frente a él), y después suspiró. Se acercó hasta mí en dos zancadas y me abrazó.

-Por el Hacedor...no me puedo creer que estés viva...- Yo me sonrojé y dejé los brazos laxos a los lados sin saber muy bien que hacer. Gemí levemente cuando noté sus brazos en la herida de mi espalda y se separó un poco.- Ah...lo siento...-volvió a suspirar.- Todo lo que ha pasado..aún no me lo puedo creer...todos...todos han muerto...Loghain nos ha traicionado y todos han muerto...Duncan...- se le quebró la voz y le froté un brazo con suavidad.

-Ha muerto mucha gente Alistair. Será recordado con los demás...si quieres...cuando todo esto acabe le haremos una ceremonia...¿de acuerdo?

El me miró brevemente.

-N...No hace falta. Tú no le conocías tanto como yo...

-Eh...lo entiendo. Era como un padre para tí. Y que no lo conociese igual de bien no significa que no lamente su pérdida. Me salvó sacándome de mi casa cuando estaba siendo atacada por Howe...y nos salvó a los dos enviándonos a esa torre...

-Lo sé...- murmuró apoyando su mano sobre la mía, que aun la mantenía en su brazo. Después la aparté con delicadeza.- Por eso me duele tanto...- se volvió hacia la madre de la chica y le preguntó si había alguna cosa más que les podía ofrecer como ayuda, o si sabía qué podían hacer a partir de ahora.

-Pero...el guarda gris experimentado aquí es Alistair, no yo...-traté de decir, pero Alistair volvió una vez más la cabeza hacia mí.

-N..no. Por favor, ahora no me dejes solo. No cuando lo he perdido todo.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-D...de...de acuerdo...te ayudaré de momento...- tragué saliva sonrojada y me alejé unos pasos de él. Me estaba empezando a no gustar el hecho de quedarme a solas con él.

-Bueno...-comenzó la mujer.- Está claro que aquel hombre que os ha traicionado es el que debe tener las respuestas...si ha abandonado al resto es porque debía tener algún plan. Y seguramente ahora os anden buscando...

-Podríamos explicarle todo esto a algún hombre de poder...¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Podemos pedirle ayuda al arl Eamon!.- me miró emocionado, pero yo le miré ceñuda sin comprender.- es el arl del Risco Rojo. Él me crió durante un tiempo. Podemos decirle a él lo que ha pasado. Estoy seguro de que nos ayudará...

-Bueno...vale. Es una opción pero...¿y si somos los dos últimos guardas grises que quedan?

-Espero que no...pero el resto estará lejos de Ferelden.. Seguramente por Orlais...repartidos por todo Thedas. No podemos recurrir a ellos. Aun que...espera...¿aún tienes los documentos que cogimos? ¿Los tratados que guardó Flemeth?.- Yo la miré y después a Alistair.

-Sí creo que sí...-dije sin comprender. Aun que después un brillo de esperanza apareció en mis ojos. Había ojeado los tratados mientras regresábamos al campamento; y pude ver que eran unos tratados en que se obligaba tanto a los magos como a los elfos y a los enanos su ayuda a los guardas grises en caso de una Ruina.- Es...es verdad...¡podemos usarlos!. Si conseguimos convencer a los enanos, a los magos y a los elfos...

-Vaya...-me cortó Flemeth.- gente de poder, elfos, enanos, magos...eso ya empieza a parecer un ejército poderoso...- dijo ella sonriéndome.- Creo que ya estáis preparados para partir...el tiempo es oro y aún tenéis mucho que hacer.

-Sí...tenéis razón. Muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.

-No hay que darlas. Me alegro de haber hecho algo útil. Y ahora aún hay algo que os puedo ofrecer antes de que os vayáis.

-Oh, madre. ¿Ya se marchan los invitados? Que pena...ya había puesto la comida a calentar- ¿pena? Pues no lo parecía por su tono...más bien por su gesto estaba claro que quería que nos marchásemos cuanto antes.

-Sí, ya se marchan. Y tú, querida mía te vas a ir con ellos.

-Oh, lo dicho una pena. Dejadme que os acompañe hasta la...-se quedó callada y después miró a su madre.- Espera...¿qué? ¿pretendes que me marche con ellos?- dijo mientras una sombra furiosa recorría sus ojos. Yo carraspeé.

-Yo...lo agradezco mucho pero si ella no quiere venir con nosotros...

-Su magia os será útil. No es muy habladora y a veces es algo grosera; pero es buena en combate...

Yo miré a Morrigan interrogante. Obviamente me parecía bien si venía con nosotros; pero no iba a forzarla ni mucho menos a hacer algo que no quería. Ella suspiró con fuerza, aun que sonó más a un gruñido.

-Déjame ir a por mis cosas. En seguida estaré lista...

-Esto...no creo que sea muy buena idea...-dijo Alistair detrás de mí. Yo me volví y le dije que era mejor contar con toda la ayuda posible. El farfulló algo que apenas entendí y no tardó casi nada en salir Morrigan. Le pregunté antes de nada que qué cosas sabía hacer. Me habló de herbología, de venenos, de trampas...- ¿Sabes cocinar?.- dijo Alistair. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y le dije que no le hiciese casi. Que no tenía por qué cocinar. O sino que podía sustituir a Alistair.- Sí...a eso me refería. Mi cocina nos mataría antes que los engendros...

Nos despedimos de Flemeth y me eché la bolsa con mis cosas al hombro ( aun que Alistair de prestó a llevar la mía, pero no le dejé. La compañía de Morrigan me venía bien para no estar a solas con él). Morrigan nos dijo que sabía de un lugar donde podríamos acampar y que deberíamos hacer una parada en Lothering para comprar sumunistros y enterarnos un poco más de lo ocurrido. Se despidió finalmente de su madre y nos marchamos hacia el camino opuesto a Ostagar.

No llevábamos más de media hora cuando unos engendros nos atacaron por el camino y de repente un ladrido tras nosotros nos llamó la atención. Yo me quedé mirando al animal con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Grolten?¿Eres tú?.- el perro volvió a ladrar y yo me arrodillé en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el perro acudía a mis brazos rápidamente.- Oh por el Hacedor pensé que te había perdido...- dije mientras me daba lametones por toda la cara. Alistair le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y Morrigan soltó un gruñido.

-Genial...el nuevo integrante del grupo es un perro y Alistair sigue siendo el más tonto...

Alistair le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y yo le dije que ignorase el comentario.

Y ahora con Grolten en nuestro grupo nos fuimos hacia Lothering; y decidimos hacer una parada antes en un campamento para descansar. Cuanto antes llegásemos hasta nuestro destino mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

Me mordí el labio mirando de reojo a Alistair. Le veía apenado y algo decaído. Suspiré. Sabía cómo se sentía. Lo sabía muy bien ya que hacía apenas unos días yo me había sentido igual. Suspirando de nuevo me volví hacia Morrigan.

-Vamos a acampar.

-¿Ya? Yo creía que querríais llegar a Lothering lo antes posible...- hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Alistair y la bruja le miró unos instantes. Negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Está bien...como quieras...

Morrigan se puso delante para enseñarnos el camino y yo me puse al lado de Alistair mirándole, pero sin mediar palabra. Grolten se puso a dar vueltas junto a nosotros y al final se puso al lado de Morrigan. Poco oí de la conversación que tuvieron entre los dos. Solo entendí algo así como "vete de aquí", y "déjame sola", pero mi perro podía ser muy insistente. Suspiré ampliamente y miré de nuevo a Alistair.

-Alistair...has estado muy callado...- ¿Dónde estaba aquel muchacho jovial que no dejaba de hablar y de sonreír?- ¿quieres...¿quieres hablar de...algo?

-De su ombligo por lo visto. Debe ser fascinante porque en todo este tramo que llevamos no ha dejado de mirárselo.- dijo Morrigan sin tan siquiera volverse. Alistair apretó los puños.

-¡¿Tanto te cuesta entender que esté dolido?!¿Qué harías tú si tu madre muriese?- explotó. Yo intenté tranquilizarle; pero Morrigan (cómo no) contestó.

-¿Antes o después de reírme y montar una fiesta?- contraatacó mirándonos de reojo y siguió el camino. Alcé una ceja. A veces esa mujer daba miedo aun que no se lo propusiese. Me giré hacia Alistair y le acaricié con cuidado la mejilla para que alzase el rostro. El chico me miró brevemente antes de desviar la mirada. Gruñí, tomé su rostro con las manos e hice que me mirase.

-Alistair...tienes que superar todo ésto...sé que es doloroso...y eso es lo que se suele decir en éstas ocasiones pero yo realmente lo sé. He perdido a toda mi familia. Y Fergus sigue...-hice un gesto de dolor al recordar a mi hermano. Pero al menos había conseguido que Alistair me mirase.- He dejado a toda la gente que me importaba atrás. Mis amigos, mi familia, mi...- "¿mi qué?" Quería hablar de Roland pero por alguna razón no podía. Suspiré.- Lo que intento decir es que si...si realmente quieres superarlo tenemos que seguir adelante. No solo por nosotros; sino por toda esa gente inocente que está muriendo, ¿vale?

-...Vale...-dijo casi en un susurro. Yo le solté el rostro con una caricia y seguimos adelante. Morrigan se había detenido para esperarnos, y estaba jugando con Grolten unos pasos más alejada. Cuando nos vio avanzar, siguió con el camino y en menos de una hora llegamos al campamento.

Mi respiración volvía a apresurarse, al mismo tiempo que mi pulso y tragué saliva. Podía ver aquellas zonas bajo tierra, todo ese fuego, todos esos engendros. Un rugido me llamó la atención, y alcé la mirada. Aquel enorme dragón me miraba fijamente, volvió a rugir molesto; avanzó hacia mí y...me desperté de golpe.

Suspiré con fuerza y apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas al flexionarlas.

-¿Malos sueños, eh?

-De los peores...he visto...un dragón...

-¿Un dragón...? Oh...ya entiendo...

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Que ya entendía qué? Cada vez todo esto carecía más de sentido; y me estaba poniendo nerviosa a la par que me cabreaba, pues sentía que cada vez sabía menos cosas que el resto.

-Era el archidemonio.- dijo Morrigan acercándose y sentándose a un lado.- Es lo que os toca al fin y al cabo. Es el precio que debéis pagar al final...

Alistair torció el gesto y evitó mi mirada incómodo. Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba la bruja?

-¿Qu...?

-¿No te lo ha contado?- dijo Morrigan mirándome a mí y luego a Alistair soltando una sonrisa sarcástica.- Así no te vas a llevar bien con ella, ¿sabes?- Volvió a mirarme a mí.- La sangre de engendro ya está infectando la tuya. Poco a poco cada vez serás menos humana. Tienes 30 años más a partir de ahora. Después de eso os mandarán a las profundidades donde pereceréis.

-Y tú se puede saber cómo sabes todo eso?- dijo Alistair molesto. Morrigan torció el gesto recordándole que podía convertirse en animal y escuchar conversaciones. Yo por mi parte estaba en una especie de shock cogiéndome las manos.

-Voy...¿Voy a morir...?

Alistair y Morrigan se me quedaron mirando y luego la bruja miró al chico alzando una ceja, como diciendo "te he avisado". Después ella se alejó hacia su hoguera y Alistair se sentó a mi lado. Yo me alejé un poco y él suspiró.

-No...no quería que te enteraras así...

-No es justo. Merecía saberlo yo...-quedé callada unos segundos.- He renunciado a todo, con tal de salvar a los demás y de llevar a cabo mi venganza, pensando que cuando todo esto acabase podría llevar otra vida...formar una familia...tener hijos, verlos crecer...

-Es difícil que una guarda gris tenga hijos...

-¡Así no ayudas!.- Le espeté yo enfadada. Él se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Lo que quiero decir es que...bueno, tú misma lo has dicho. Querías que te lo hubiese dicho, ¿no? Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. No te voy a ocultar el resto...-se acercó levemente a mí.- Mira...sé que no es fácil todo esto. Se te ha impuesto una vida que no quieres, y ambos...hemos perdido las únicas personas que nos importaban...puede que no sirva de mucho ahora pero...me tienes a mí...-encoge los hombros.- No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero eres mi amiga; y haré lo que pueda para que no estés sola, ¿vale?.- Le miré unos segundos y después, mirando hacia el fuego murmuré un "vale".- ¿Puedo abrazarte o preferirías que no lo hiciera? Un abrazo como amigos, claro...

Suspiré y lo abracé yo durante unos segundos. No le había perdonado pero era difícil enfadarse con él. Me sonrió levemente y me dijo que volviese a dormirme. Me sonrojé mucho cuando ví que el dejaba de abrazarme y me dejaba apoyada contra él, mientras Alistair volvía el resto como si no hubiese hecho nada. Carraspeé apartándome de él suavemente. Le miré durante unos segundos. Por el amor del Hacedor, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente guapo? Sacudí la cabeza ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?...

-Me...me voy a ir a mi manta...-murmuré.

No me vendría mal descansar un poco, y menos después de aquella pesadilla. Me tumbé suspirando. Entre el engendro y mi estúpidamente dudaba que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Aun con lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos; conseguí dormir algo. Cuando me desperté ya era de madrugada, y Alistair estaba dormido apoyado en Grolten; el cual también estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

También vi a Morrigan, la cual estaba apagando el fuego donde se encontraba ella y me mostró dos pájaros muertos y un conejo.

\- No es un manjar pero...servirán para desayunar...-encendió la hoguera de delante con su magia y cocinamos a los animales mientras esperábamos que Alistair y mi perro despertasen. Cuando lo hicieron; desayunamos y seguimos nuestro camino hacia Lothering.

\- Nunca había estado aquí. Es un pueblo bastante pequeño. ¿no?

\- Si, no suele haber mucha gente aquí. No tanta como en el resto de Ferelden, quiero decir, además...

\- ¡Alto!.- oímos. Cuando miramos vimos a un hombre con unos cuantos soldados detrás. Nos quedamos quietos y yo alcé una ceja.- Si queréis pasar por aquí debéis pagar el peaje.- Morrigan soltó un bufido con una risotada y me miró a mí divertida. Yo suspiré y me froté el cuello.

\- A ver...vosotros no sois recaudadores de peaje. Se os ve a la legua. Sois unos criminales que quieren sacar tajada de un pueblo que está en problemas. Así que os sugiero que os marchéis antes de que mis aquí presentes compañeros; una bruja, y mi amigo guarda gris junto conmigo os demos una lección.

\- Jefe...-dijo uno de los hombres de detrás- creo que reconozco a la chica guapa y al chico. Creo que son los hombres que Loghain dijo. Los que fueron los causantes de la muerte del rey...

\- ¿¡Qué Loghain dijo qué?! Eso no es cierto. Los guardas grises no tuvieron nada que ver. Defendimos la batalla lo mejor que pudimos.

\- Es mentira. ¿Por qué iba a mentir Loghain?

Tenía razón. ¿Por qué Loghain había hecho eso? Primero retiraba a las tropas, dejaba morir al rey y ahora nos echaba la culpa a nosotros...no encontraba ninguna razón coherente para lo ocurrido...

\- Bueno, yo ya me he hartado...-dijo Morrigan y empezó a luchar contra ellos. No duró mucho, ya que el hombre que parecía ser su líder se echo para atrás al poco rato.- De acuerdo; me rindo, nos rendimos, déjanos marcharnos y os devolveremos todo...- Morrigan pareció planteárselo, pero comenzó a coger el báculo para terminar la faena; justo antes de que la detuviese. Les hice un gesto a ellos y se marcharon a trompicones. Morrigan me miró molesta.

\- Nada de muertes inocentes. No me quiero manchar las manos con muertes que puedo evitar.- Ella puso los ojos en blanco, cogió lo que encontró que se habían dejado ahí los carteristas y me pasó un amuleto de la capilla con una nota de un lord. Lo guardé todo y entramos en el pueblo. Ahí encontramos de todo: desde personas asustadas que estaban refugiadas ahí para esconderse, hasta mercaderes que trataban de aprovecharse de sus ventas; niños que habían perdido a sus familiares; e incluso un hombre en una jaula.

\- Disculpa...¿Qué hacéis ahí?- pregunté. No parecía humano. De hecho por lo poco que había podido leer sobre otras razas en la biblioteca de mi casa, diría que era un Qunari; solo que sin cuernos...

\- Cumplir mi castigo. Estoy aquí porque arrasé una granja y maté a sus inquilinos...

\- ¿Y lo hiciste?- dije curiosa. El me dijo que apenas importaba, pero cuando le insistí me dijo que sí.- Oye...podemos ayudarte...podrías ayudarnos tú a acabar con la amenaza de La Ruina y yo podría sacaros de ahí...

\- ¿La Ruina¿Sois una guarda gris? No lo parecéis...- tras discutir brevemente; conseguimos que Sten (así dijo llamarse), se uniese a nosotros para acabar con el enemigo. Decidimos pasar por la taberna que encontramos ahí para coger provisiones y tomar algo; cuando unos hombres de Loghain nos atacaron y acusaron cuando nos reconocieron. Tuvimos una disputa similar a la que tuvimos cuando entramos en el lugar, pero una chica se acercó y luchó contra ellos. Después se volvió hacia nosotros y se presentó como Leliana; una hermana de la iglesia que afirmaba haber oído al Hacedor diciéndole que se uniese a nosotros.

\- Vale,,,creo que ahora es el momento en que comienzo a alejarme lentamente y después me hecho a correr, ¿No?

\- Ya sé...ya sé que suena extraño pero...creedme. Puedo seros de ayuda...

-Bueno...lucháis bien, eso es cierto...

\- Oh, por favor...- dijo Morrigan detrás de mí.- ¿En serio? Tenemos un crío, un perro, un monstruo¿y ahora quieres una loca en el equipo?- Alzó las manos.- Yo me desentiendo. Como sigas así vamos a acabar rescatando gatitos de los árboles; y por eso si que no paso...

\- Bien, porque no te he pedido tu opinión. Eres libre de irte si quieres Morrigan, pero no voy a rechazar la ayuda que me llegue.- Ella bufó y Alistair sonrió de medio lado. Le asentí a Leliana, aceptándola entre nosotros y fue a recoger sus cosas para seguir nuestro trayecto. Cuando salimos del lugar, y nos dirigimos hacia el puente que nos llevaría a nuestro siguiente destino, vimos como unos enanos eran atacados por unos engendros tenebrosos. Cuando los derrotamos (llevó mucho menos tiempo gracias a nuestros nuevos compañeros); nos hicieron ofertas de sus productos y después se marcharon.

Nos disponíamos ya a salir cuando Alistair me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Podemos...¿podemos hablar en privado unos segundos?.- Yo miré a nuestros compañeros y asentí alejándome unos metros para quedar frente a Alistair.- Quería...quería hablarte de algo...- le anime con un gesto para que siguiese.- Qué...¿qué opinas de Sten? Da...algo de miedo, ¿no?

\- Si, puede, pero oye, así a nuestros enemigos cobardes ya los tenemos vencidos...- Alistair alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y Leliana? ¿Estará realmente loca? ¿O ve visiones de verdad...?.- Yo suspiré cansadamente.

\- No lo sé, pero ella cree en eso, y si le ayuda pues me parece bien. Tendrá más fuerza a la hora de seguir un cometido. Si ella lo cree me parece bien.

\- Bueno vale, pero no me dirás que Morrigan te cae bien...- chasqueé la lengua.

\- No me cae mal. Y aun que lo hiciera, ¿Qué más da? Es útil...- Alistair murmuró algo entre dientes- Oye...sé que no te gusta todo esto, y que nuestros compañeros no son precisamente joyas en bruto...pero quieren ayudar, ¿no? Nosotros solos no podemos hacerlo...

\- Ya lo sé...es solo qué...- se quedó callado y se sonrojó levemente.- No...no quiero que sigas enfadada conmigo. Yo...apenas te he conocido y me caes muy bien y todo eso...y eres la única con la que conecto realmente. Y si te enfadas conmigo yo...no sé, no quiero estar solo...

Le miré varios segundos y después sonreí levemente y le cogí con suavidad de la mano.

\- No estás solo. Somos amigos y voy a estar aquí, ¿vale? Y estoy segura de que Sten y Leliana en el fondo son grandes personas. Y en cuanto a Morrigan...no sé, no creo que te lleves bien con ella; pero no es mala en el fondo, solo difícil...dales una oportunidad. Yo no me voy a enfadar. De hecho lo he intentado, pero no puedo...

Alistair me miró unos segundos y me sonrió ampliamente. Me iba a seguir hablando cuando Leliana me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Avalon...?-me dijo antes de que me volviese. Ella miró al guerrero disculpándose por haber irrumpido en nuestra conversación.- Siento molestarte pero...hay alguien que pregunta por ti...- me dijo antes de señalarme a un chico que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Me quedé helada y solo alcancé a tragar saliva con fuerza.

\- Avy...¿eres tú...?

Susurré su nombre, pero apenas salió sonido de mi boca. Pero ahí estaba, algo magullado, pero vivo.

\- Roland...


End file.
